Pas De Deux
by Fallenbelle2
Summary: Julia sets out to tease her fiancé, and gets more than she bargained for.


Title: Pas de Deux

Author: Fallenbelle

Rating: Not for the kiddies. M. Definitely M

Description: Julia sets out to tease her fiancé, and gets more than she bargained for.

Spoilers: Just general season 8 smut-nothing specific, and certainly nothing that would ever happen on the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own MM or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them, and I promise to put them back when I'm done.

Author's Note: This is what happens when you attend a museum exhibit on the history of eroticism in Japanese art and literature as well have a discussion over coffee later about the influence of such Japonisme on Western cultures at the turn of the 20th century. Of course you know that _Pas de Deux_ is a dance between two people, but it has also picked up additional meanings as well. Merriam-Webster's online dictionary defines the term as "an intricate relationship or activity involving two parties or things", to which I have to say, yes.

Also, it might help to know what a Ben Wa ball is, but not essential. I recommend googling "Ben Wa ball history" on Google. If you don't know, it can be quite stimulating. Yes, they've become the rage recently, but they've been around for centuries.

You'll notice that I have a thing for exploring just how far William can be pushed before his veneer of propriety vanishes. Yes, he's very proper, but as I'm sure we've all noticed, he's very much a man-and all men have limits.

* * *

><p>The package had come from Japan. It seems Ruby was following Geisha around-no doubt trying to shed light on their existence for her latest story.<p>

Still, the contents were most curious. It was two perfectly spherical metallic orbs, each with a second, smaller, heavier ball inside. When Julia held one in her hand, it moved erratically, yet created a strangely satisfying motion.

Which brought her back to the enclosed letter. Ruby informed her that the balls were known as rin-no-tama in Japanese, or pleasure balls. They were designed to be inserted into the woman for greater sexual pleasure, she explained.

Ruby said she had of course tried it, and found them quite exhilarating. She was sending a set because no doubt Julia and William would enjoy them as well.

"Consider them an engagement present, and you must inform William when you are wearing them-he will undoubtedly be quite excited!." the letter had instructed.

The idea certainly intrigued her, and she did enjoy getting a rise out of her most proper man. It brought her great joy to watch his perfectly cultivated composure break, and viewed it as her responsibility to make it happen as often as possible.

But did she dare do something like this before the wedding? As much as she enjoyed making him squirm, this might be a topic best discussed after they were married. Still wanting to wear them this evening, she decided that maybe she would let him learn of her little secret after they were united in holy matrimony.

Her decision made, she went about her daily business; yet, the balls were never far from her thoughts, and she found herself looking at them throughout the day, squeezing her pelvic muscles in anticipation of the evening. William was due later this evening to escort her to a benefit ball, and she found herself eagerly anticipating the experience as she danced with him.

Later that day, as she performed the finishing touches to her toilette, she glanced again at the rin-no-tama, sitting in their beautiful lacquer box, waiting.

She could see how the balls might bring her pleasure, but she didn't understand how they would bring the man pleasure as well, rolling one around in her hand, intrigued. She would be the one wearing them-if you could call it that-not him.

Unless…

Picking up one to insert it, a fiendish plan took shape in her mind, and she smiled, the courage within her growing. Perhaps this might lead to a little extra excitement this evening.

* * *

><p>A short while later, her maid informed her that William was waiting in her parlor, and she applied a few dabs of his favorite perfume as she stood. Taking stock of her appearance in the mirror, she smoothed out her gown. Making a last minute substitution for the dress she had originally planned to wear, she decided to bring out the red dress she had last worn when she went to tell him that her and Darcy had parted. He had asked about it a few times since, but for varying reasons, she had never worn it again. The last time she had worn it on that fateful New Years, he couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off of her. This memory, added with the bit of news she was going to inform him of this evening would hopefully lead to new memories at the ball and later upon their return home.<p>

Grabbing both her clutch and the lacquered box containing the balls, she moved to the parlor to greet her love.

Upon hearing her enter, he turned to greet her, and the smile upon his face immediately turned to an expression of awe as he took in her red dress.

She smiled upon seeing his reaction, "Good Evening, William."

"I..uh…" he stammered, shaking his head, with a big grin on his face "You're breathtaking." he said, regaining some of his composure.

Some, but not all of it. She noticed how he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his hands opened and closed into fists-as if they wanted to touch her.

And oh, how she wanted them to touch her. All over. Repeatedly.

Smiling, she stepped towards him and before she had a chance to put her arms around him, he'd already pulled her to him and was kissing her without his usual restraint. Moments later, he pulled back and turned his back to her, regaining his self-control.

Julia 1, William 0.

She decided to allow him to recover before her next attack. With a smile on her face, she held out the lacquered box, which he took from her hand and opened it.

"These were an engagement gift from Ruby. She thought we might enjoy them." she told him with a devilish grin on her face.

"Definitely something from the Orient", he murmured, examining the balls in the box before taking one out, rolling it around in his hand "and it has a weighted ball inside." he continued, examining it.

"They're from Japan, they're called rin-no-tama, and they're supposed to…" she explained before he cut her off.

"Yes! I've read about these before. The Chinese call them Ben Wa balls I believe." he finished. "They're supposed to bring great pleasure to the wearer-a woman, as well as for the man" he finished excitedly.

"Yes, that's exactly what her letter stated. I can understand how they bring the woman pleasure, but how so the man?" she asked?

"Well, Julia," he said excitedly, "There's actually a great deal of erotic Japanese poetry that endeavors to explore the very topic of who enjoys them more, the woman, of course, or the man, knowing that his lov…" he began and abruptly finished, remembering himself, and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Perhaps we could try these on our honeymoon." he said, blushing, and handing the box back to her. "Perhaps I'll also leave the Thank You note for you to write.

"Perhaps we could." she said, with an evil grin upon her face. "Or, perhaps we can try them tonight as well." she added, taking the box and turning to leave the room.

"Julia! Wait! I…" he stammered, his normally eloquent speech having left him.

"Yes, William? Oh, where are my manners, did you want to put them in yourself? How rude of me, I should have offered." she apologized. Noting that he didn't move, nor did he say anything, just stood there with his mouth agape, she excused herself. "I'll be back shortly, William."

"Julia!" he gasped as she left the room, but this time she did not turn around and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

At this, William collapsed onto the settee and put his head into his hands. Dear God! He was fairly certain that the woman was trying to kill him.

* * *

><p>A short while later, they sat in the carriage on their way to the ball. Instead of sitting next to her as he usually did, William sat across from Julia, silently watching her.<p>

He hadn't said a word after she returned, merely standing up and offering his arm as they left the house. Yet, his eyes were almost black, and his jaw was clenched, with the occasional tic. When she asked if he was alright, he merely grunted in reply.

Oh, dear. She had just meant to tease him a bit, make him forget himself, but perhaps she had carried this too far. She resigned herself to a ride in silence, and decided to instead concentrate on the sensations of the balls within.

At first, she hadn't felt much, and truth be told, she was more focused on William's reaction than her own, but with the gentle rocking and occasional jolts from the carriage, she was definitely starting to feel the effects, and she closed her eyes, giving in to the pleasure building up within.

In doing so, she forgot about William, who still silently stared at her, watching her facial expressions. He groaned and bit his lip to silence himself-yes, this woman was undoubtedly going to be the death of him.

At the sound of his groan, Julia's eyes flashed open, and glimpsing William's expression, immediately began to realize that she had pushed things too far. Not knowing how else address the growing situation, she moved over to his seat, taking his hand, and just as she began to apologize, he hungrily took her lips in a kiss.

Tonight would undoubtedly be very interesting indeed.

Upon their arrival at the ball, William immediately directed Julia into a seat at a table tucked in a back corner, away from most of the other guests. As acquaintances approached the table to greet them, William was most unwelcoming, lest someone attempt to ask her to dance. Sensing something was amiss, they did not linger long.

It was going to be a long night, and Julia knew she owed William an apology-she had baited him far more than she intended. As she turned to him, she was again interrupted, this time by none other than James Pendrick.

"Why on earth would you hide your beautiful fiancée over here, Murdoch?" James announced as he approached their table. "Nobody should put such beauty in the corner" he continued.

At the sight of a man he much admired, William made a supreme effort to be sociable. Julia, William, and Pendrick talked of recent news while Pendrick's companion for the evening just seemed bored, and quickly excused herself.

Her presence was not missed.

After a long discussion about the alternating current and direct current battle raging between Tesla and Edison, and the pros and cons of each, Pendrick stood up, holding his hand out to Julia.

"Well, Murdoch, if you insist on hiding back here in the corner, I feel it my chivalrous duty to free your lovely fiancée. Dr. Ogden, would you have this dance with me?" he asked.

Accepting his hand, Julia allowed Pendrick to escort her to the dance floor, but not before she glimpsed a murderous look briefly flash across William's face. What ever had gotten into the man? He wasn't normally so possessive.

Taking the floor, Pendrick congratulated her on her upcoming nuptials and they spoke of recent medical advances, including some new technology that he was currently experimenting with at his lab, and Julia tried to focus on the conversation, rather than the quickly building tension coiling in her abdomen.

She had forgotten about the pleasure balls while she'd been seated at the table, but she was definitely reminded of their presence as she moved about the dance floor. A glance at William however, told Julia that he had not forgotten as she watched him gulp down a large glass of scotch, never once taking his eyes from her.

There was no doubt that he was acutely aware of her growing desire-one might even say hyperaware. He literally had not taken his eyes from her all night; he was too rapt with watching her reaction to the sensations within.

Before the song was even finished, William immediately began to make his way over to where she and Pendrick moved to the music. Sensing that something more than met the eye was going on between the two, the inventor stood ready to hand Julia back over to the detective.

Following Julia's gaze, Pendrick smiled, and gave Julia's hand to William as he approached. "You're quite anxious to have her back, Murdoch. Can't say that I blame you." he added as he took his leave with a slight bow.

Safely in William's arms, Julia all but collapsed into his embrace. She didn't care that they were closer than propriety dictated-by this point, the arousal building in her was becoming almost too much to bear and she put her head on his shoulder.

What was a little scandalous dancing with your fiancé after you had been on trial for killing your estranged husband?

"Enjoying yourself tonight, my dear?" he throatily whispered into her ear as the music changed, and another waltz began.

Her only response was a broken sigh, and with William here now, and the tension climbing higher in her belly, she gave up all attempt at conversation-it was now taking all she had just to keep moving on the dance floor.

Stopping suddenly, he moved his hands to her waist, gripping it tightly while pulling her completely flush against him. No doubt they were causing quite a scene now.

"Julia, what were your intentions with this little experiment?" he asked her in a low, graveled voice. "Did you want to test my resolve? Gauge my reaction to knowing what you were experiencing? Ascertain my physical desire for you?"

With this last question, he briefly brushed her hand against his hardened member, and Julia moaned.

"You have two choices, Julia. If you wish to remain, you will excuse yourself to the ladies room and remove the balls. Or, you can choose to keep them in and we will leave at once. Whereby we will return to your home, and since you are so keen on experiencing my desire for you in physical form, I will proceed to do just that. I cannot remain here any longer in our current situation. The choice is yours, beloved." he stated, and stepped back, waiting for her response.

"Take me home at once, William." she replied.

* * *

><p>Excusing their sudden departure on Julia not feeling well, the couple beat a hasty retreat from the event. People accepted the excuse, as Julia was clearly quite flushed and seemed as though she had a fever.<p>

Once they were back in the carriage, William pulled her into his lap, and held her closely as they jolted back to her home. No words were said, unless you counted the soft moans and mewling from Julia, and the responding squeeze from William with each noise as they rode home. She could smell her arousal at this point and had no doubt that William could as well, judging by how his nostrils flared with each deep breath he took.

As the carriage finally appeared in front of her house, William hopped out first, helping her exit as she clearly needed the assistance. She staggered up to the front door as he dismissed the driver and he quickly bounded up behind her.

Closing the door behind them, he took her into her arms, and gave her a look that conveyed he was offering a last chance to change her mind, acknowledging that she alone controlled her body. She shook her head, she was sure-she needed him more at that moment than she needed air for breathing.

Gathering up her skirts, she took his hand and allowed him to help her up the stairs and into her bedroom. No words were needed.

* * *

><p>Later, they lay spooned together on the bed, arms and legs tangled with one another. His face buried in her hair, William placed soft, tiny kisses on her scalp.<p>

While it had certainly been a bit awkward the first time, they had quickly found a rhythm that pleased both of them, and the second and third times had been most enjoyable. She had never been more satisfied, and he laughed as she purred in satisfaction.

Three times in one night! What had her detective been hiding all those years?

Still, she felt somewhat guilty for pushing him into something he had not wanted to happen until after they were married, and she turned to face him.

"William," she began, but he shushed her lips with his finger.

"Julia, it's not what I had planned our first time to be, but I certainly don't regret it or harbor animosity towards you if that's what you're worried about."

"But William, I was cruel. I was deliberately trying to elicit a reaction from you, and I pushed too far. I should never have done what I did tonight. I…" she began, but he silenced her with a kiss this time.

"Julia, I enjoyed myself. Immensely. Of course I've been harboring thoughts about you that were less than gentlemanly for years, and I've also been wondering about the pleasure balls-ever since I first read of them. Your little experiment was most fascinating and informative, and in the end, curiosity won out over propriety. Besides, my desire to remain chaste until our wedding wasn't very respectful of your needs and desires, and you were frustrated. I wasn't addressing those needs, and I hope that tonight, I managed to do so."

He was so damnably perfect-he always knew the correct thing to say to shut her arguments down and she just laughed, while kissing him in return.

"I must ask though, what was all that anger and jealousy about? I've never known you to be angry when I danced with other men before? You know that my heart belongs to you, William. Don't you?" she asked, searching his face for any sort of reaction.

"I have no issue with you dancing with other men, Julia-provided they keep their hands appropriately placed. But, there are some things I will not share. I will not allow you to come undone in another man's arms, nor will I permit others to witness it. That privilege is mine alone, Julia, and it is non-negotiable. Don't get angry, my love-I'm sure you have similar conditions." he stated, looking at her for emphasis while running his hand along her bare back.

Of course, she thought, nodding at him. That's why he had hidden her away from other guests, and gotten so angry at Pendrck's innocent invitation. She would feel no different about him if the tables were turned; undone William was hers alone.

But something else dawned on her, and she pulled back, curious.

"William, earlier you mentioned erotic Japanese poetry, then a knowledge of these pleasure balls of which I'd never heard. What _have_ you been hiding from me?" she asked, looking at the merriment in his eyes.

"Some things, my dear Julia, I must insist upon waiting for until after we are married. I wouldn't want you to lose _all_ respect for me." he answered looking at her with a glint in his eye.

Then, he shifted, and she felt something hard pressing into the side of her leg as he rolled on top of her, pinning her hands over her head.

"William!" she gasped. "Again? That's four times in one night! That's most incredible! I…I've created a monster!" she stated in awe. No doubt that the man was going to be the death of her.

But what a way to go.

William chuckled softly and leaned in just inches from her face. "No, you didn't create this monster-you merely unleashed the beast" he replied before taking her mouth in a most fervent kiss as he pushed into her.

Her low moan was the only response he wanted, and all that he received.


End file.
